kenyan_ws_storiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Five Nights at Plushy Island: Twisted Reality
This story is based off of Five Nights at Freddy's: The Twisted Ones, but in a different creation. Chapter 1: The Twisted Beginning At 2019 Around June, A Random Guy Name Jack Bust Into the Building And Took Bon Bon Away From Funtime Freddy. Funtime Freddy was scared and Jack Used A Needle to Stab FT Freddy With A Strange Blue Liquid That was unknown. FT Freddy Screamed And Fainted, Jack Ran Away With Bon Bon. Bon Bon: FUNTIME FREDDY HEEEELP!!!! Funtime Freddy Did'nt Respond, Until He Woke Up He started having strange feelings in his mind. It told him to kill his friends. Voices: Kill them. Kill Them All. Funtime Freddy: No! No I Wont! His mind started getting twisted as his eyes Turn Black With blue glowing dots, his teeth and claws grew sharper and has a scar around his left eye. he had no control. Twisted Funtime Freddy: GRRRRAAA!!! As he Ran. He saw yoshi and he became the first victim. Yoshi: Please don't kill me FT Freddy Twisted Funtime Freddy: *Laugh Evily* Sorry Twisted Funtime Freddy used his claws to Attack Yoshi Blood went everywhere and Twisted Funtime Freddy ran off. Later Freddy went to look for yoshi and saw him dead on the floor. Freddy: Yoshi! Yoshi were are you? *sees him dead on the floor* Dear God! Twisted Funtime Freddy: *behind him* Hello Freddy Freddy: *Gasp* Funtime Freddy What happen to you. Twisted Funtime Freddy: nothing happen. just better Freddy: This is'nt better. what did you do to yoshi!? Twisted Funtime Freddy: had to do what I had to do. but now your next Freddy: Funtime Freddy Please! Twisted Funtime Freddy: Bye Bye Freddy! *claws him into pieces* After Twisted Funtime Freddy killed Freddy, he started killing Mickey and everyone else in the building, Later The Police came and saw the suits lying on the floor dead. Police Officer 1: Oh dear god! Police Officer 2: *speaks on Radio* Listen uhh, we got some several bodies of the Characters on Floor. Looks Like someone came into the building and did alot of murdering Twisted Funtime Freddy: GRRRR Police Officer 1: Holy Crap, what the heck is that thing? Police Officer 2: Its one of those characters!, He's gone crazy! Twisted Funtime Freddy: *growls* RRRAAAAA!!! 2 Years Later Chapter 2: Years Gone Bye It Is 2021, Mike And Jake were walking home From School with there friends. Mason And Alison Mike: Boy what a Boring day at School. Jake: Oh come on Mike, It was'nt that bad. Mike: To you but not to me, we been through science like all day. Alison: Atleast we did some Experiments About Expanding Things Mason: yea I agree with Alison, I love seeing things grow. Mike: I guess your right. Mason: well I'm off to my house, bye guys! Alison: same, bye you guys! Mike And Jake: Bye! Mike and Jake Finally got home, they went into there rooms and started playing there games, until later that night one of there friends Mason called Jake's Phone about something that is very bad. Jake: *yawning and picks up phone* Hello? Mason: Hey Dude, sorry for waking you up, but would you mind coming over? I got something to show you that is Important. Jake: Dude It is 2:30 In the morning, why now? Mason: Because Its is Important Dude, come on bring Mike with you as well. Jake: Ugh! fine will be right over. Jake And Mike finally came into Mason's House, Jake Knocks the Door. Mason: Finally you guys got here. Mike: Alright dude, what seems to be so Important Enough to wake us up this early in the morning. Mason: trust me, its very Interesting and scary at the same time. Alison: take a look at this! it says that 2 police officers were murdered In a Famous Kids Place, Called Plushy Island Jake: *surprised* wait what! oh yea I heard about that. Mike: Did'nt that happen 2 years ago. and plus that place got shut down cause of it. Mason: yea but there's more to the story, The news reporter said one of the investigator's saw blood on one of suits, he said it had blood everywhere his mouth, hands and body, he didn't knew what name it was but as he describe it he has purple cheeks, fur and a purple black hat, when he said that I knew what exactly what he was talking about. Jake: Funtime Freddy? Mike: So basically Funtime Freddy did all that? Mason: Pretty much, yea! Alison: *scared* no no there's no way one of those sweet adorable living things would ever do that. Mason: Alison, investigator's never lies! Jake: Oh gosh, this cant. theres no way those guys are friendly. Alison: Well there's only one way to find out. Mason: really how? Alison Were gonna have to go to Plushy Island. Mason: *Shocked* What! Why!? Alison: Because we need to find out what caused all that. Mike: Ok I'll go get my flashlight, Jake I'll be right back. Jake: Ok. At Plushy Island. Mike, Jake, Mason And Alison looked for clues to find out what happen 2 years ago. Mike: Alright, were in, lets split up and find some clues. Jake, go with Alison. Mason your coming with me. Jake: Ok, sounds like a plan. Alison: lets go. Meanwhile. Jake And Alison went to the room where Freddy and other fnaf Characters Goes. Jake: Oh wow. they really didn't even clean the blood up. Alison: *Disgust* That's just gross. Jake: *Sees the needle* Huh? *picks it up* Alison look! Alison: *looks at it* Is that a needle? Later... Mike and Mason were looking in the other room And Jake and Alison went and told them they found the needle. Alison: Hey guys! look what Me and Jake found. Mike: A needle? whats it doing in here Mason: And where did you guys find it Jake: In the Room where Freddy And Other FNaF Characters Are at. Meanwhile They were looking at the needle and they were suspicious Mason: wow its covered In blood. Jake: how did a needle end up in this place? Mike: It looks like someone broke into the Building And done something. Alison *2 years ago flashbacks* GASP! *drops her flashlight* Mike: Alison whats wrong?! Alison: *Scared* I think someone broke into the building and made Funtime Freddy crazy. Mason: What!? Alison: I said someone use that needle with evil poisoning and injected Funtime Freddy with it, and made him kill all the other Characters. Mason: